Imp's First Day
by I 4 2 write
Summary: In honor of National Dog Day, Imp's first Day with Rumple. Set in the Fae verse


For the past three days, Rumple had been getting everything ready for the new puppy. He's made a collar from a scrap of leather from an old boot, carefully carving Imp's name into it. A bowl for food and another for water were in place. A soft rug was in front of the fireplace for him to lay on while the spinning was done. He had several toys for the puppy, including a piece of rope, a stick, and a ball made from scraps of rags. Everything was ready for the collie puppy to be officially his.

Rumple and Dale had become inseparable best friends, as good as brothers, since the day Rumple had saved Dale from Hordor's bullying in the marketplace. It had been soon after that when Rumple had visited Dale at his house, where the family collie had recently had a litter of puppies. The boys had spent a wonderful day playing with them. Rumple had enjoyed them all, but he had special connection with the one he'd named Imp right from the start. They'd played together often, but now the puppy was officially his.

When Rumple reached Dale's home, three puppies ran out to greet him, followed by their mother. Two of the pups had already gone to good homes. Imp ran ahead of the others, already knowing the sound of Rumple's footsteps and loving his visits.

"Hello Imp." Rumple picked the puppy up. The wriggling bundle of fur gave him a face washing, licking him all over. The mother had a sense of dignity, setting calmly at Rumple's feet as the other two puppies chased each other. "Hello to you too, Bon."

Bon, short for Bonnet, was a gorgeous gold and white collie with black ears and what looked like a ribbon of black fur on each side of her face, which was how she'd gotten her name. She had an air of dignity to her, but was affectionate as well. She politely nosed Rumple's hand and wagged her tail.

Unlike Bon, Imp was not dignified. Rumple had named him well. The playful pup was already play growling and asking to be put down. As soon as Rumple obliged him, the puppy grabbed the laces of Rumple's boot and pulled them, wanting to play tug o' war. Dale laughed as he came out and saw the sight.

"R- ready to take him home?" Dale asked.

"More than ready. I know he's going to love being a sheep dog." With so many thefts lately, a good watch dog was necessary. Imp would be needed to help Rumple move the flock too. He, Tiger Lily, Roberta, and Hilda, depended on the wool from those sheep. While they spun for others too, the most money came from spinning their own wool. A good sheep dog was beyond valuable for them. "We're going to be friends and partners, right Imp?"

The puppy tilted his head, half listening, before attacking Rumple's laces again.

"He's got a lot to l-learn first," Dale said with a laugh. "But any p- puppy that finds as many ways to get into tr- trouble as he does must be smart."

"He just needs something to keep him busy," Rumple agreed. "He gets into trouble because he's always thinking of things to do. Come on, Imp. Time to come home with me."

Bon sensed this was when Imp would be going to his new home, the way puppies do. She gave him a goodbye lick and whined slightly, but before they left Rumple promised her they'd see each other again and he'd take good care of him. Dale walked along with Rumple, and they alternated between letting Imp walk and carrying him. The puppy's tail never stopped wagging, excited at seeing new places.

Imp had already met Rumple's family, but he hadn't met the sheep yet. He watched intently when Rumple stood with him outside the sheep pen. Playful as Imp always was, there seemed to be something different around him when he saw the sheep. Rumple let him into the pen but was ready to step in if anything went wrong. He watched, impressed as Imp cautiously yet confidently circled the small flock. The puppy watched them as if trying to figure out just what they were. When he came closer to them, the sheep moved away. What an incredible game he'd discovered!

It only took a few moments for Imp to learn he could make the sheep move where he wanted them to. That made Rumple eager to give him a lesson in herding, but for now Imp was still settling into his new home. Rumple was satisfied just seeing Imp had good instincts for herding. He would make a fine sheep dog once he was trained. Rumple let him have a few moments of fun before calling him.

Imp had already learned his name and came quickly when called. He looked between Rumple and the sheep, then came running to him. The puppy had a grin on his face that seemed to say, "Whatever those things are, they're fun!"

Rumple had made sure the spinning and his normal chores were done so he'd have the rest of the day to play with Imp and Dale. The two boys spent a delightful afternoon playing with the puppy, and Dale had supper with them before heading home. That was about the time Imp realized he wasn't going back to his mother, brother, and sister.

The puppy started to whimper, and Rumple held him close.

"It's all right Imp. It's just part of growing up. But I'll take care of you. I promise. You'll like living here."

Everyone made a fuss over Imp, making him feel welcome and happy. By bedtime, he was content, and laid at Rumple's feet. Slowly, he inched his way up until he was laying on Rumple's chest.

"You'll see your mama again, Imp," Rumple said as he petted him. He was silent a few moments, then said "I've never seen my Mama, but I know she loves me. And I have other people who love me, too. My godmother and my aunts. They take good care of me, and I'll take good care of you. You're part of my family."

Imp licked Rumple's face, listening to the sound of his master's voice until they both fell asleep. Having the puppy's weight on his chest was a safe, comfortable feeling for Rumple. The sound of Rumple's heartbeat was a comfort to Imp. The two slept well that night. When morning arrived, Rumple woke up to the sound of a playful growl and the feeling of blankets being pulled off his bed. He opened his eyes to see Imp with the blanket in his teeth, trying to coax him into a game of tug of war.

"You can't sleep, so I can't either?" Rumple asked. Imp gave a sharp, happy yip in answer. Rumple made a grab for him, but he darted just out of reach. Soon they were out the door chasing each other around. Any worries Imp had felt the night before were forgotten. He had Rumple to play with, a new home to explore, and those strange puffy animals to chase. He was going to like living here just fine.


End file.
